


Lightweight

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, Drunkschach, Gen, Humor, Unexpected Feels, you are a good friend daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rorschach accidentally gets wasted.  Dan makes him stay over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightweight

"Not drunk." Rorschach insisted, arms tightly crossed over his chest.

"You are so drunk." Dan buried his face in his palm, laughing. "Oh Christ, Rorschach."

"Not drunk!" He thrust the empty bottle up at Dan. "Orange juice!"

At the sight of the bottle Dan threw his head back and laughed until he cried, slumping down on the floor beside Rorschach, his back against the fridge. "Rorschach, didn't it taste weird? That was half vodka!"

Rorschach stared at the bottle for a long moment and then cracked up laughing, leaning on Dan's shoulder as he did the same. It took them a long time to snigger to a stop, but they finally did, still resting companionably against each other.

"Sorry about liquor, Daniel. Know it's expensive."

"Aw, don't worry about it. I'm more worried about you going around too thirsty to notice that you're slugging Stoli."

"Fruitless night."

Daniel giggled. "What, you didn't catch anybody, or you noticed you were getting scurvy?"

"Not a pirate, Daniel." Rorschach said severely, in the tone of someone who must ensure that a child does not get the wrong idea about something very important.

Daniel howled, slumping down further. "Are you sure?"

"Are you drunk too?" Rorschach looked down at him, and he grinned, feebly covering it with one hand.

"No, but you're awfully funny. And probably drunk enough for two people." He sat up. "You're staying here tonight, all right?"

"Not that drunk, Daniel." He stood, and immediately fell over with a resounding crash.

"Shit, are you okay?" Dan had leapt to catch him, but there hadn't been any time, so he was crouched beside him.

"...Yes." He sat up, rubbing his head and losing his hat. "Possibly be ticketed for public intoxication if I leave now. Aag." He buried his masked face in his hands. "The room is spinning."

Dan put an arm around him. "Just breathe. It'll stop, and I'll get you to the guest room to sleep it off, okay?"

"...Okay." He let Dan half-carry him down the hall, giggling as Dan started telling him stupid jokes he hadn't had occasion to whip out since grade school. He even submitted to being undressed, at least down to his underwear, which was faintly grey and had a few carefully darned holes in it. It was somehow the saddest and most endearing thing Dan had ever seen, and he was gentle as he tucked Rorschach in. He didn't like to leave the mask on, but he knew Rorschach would never forgive him if he took it off, so he just made him push it up onto his nose in case he had to throw up in the night.

"Daniel?" Rorschach murmured, half-way through his third huge glass of water and on the verge of sleep.

"Yeah?" Dan was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him fondly.

"You love me more than my mother." His lip trembled, and he took an enormous swig.

The words made a sharp ache in Dan's chest. "Rorschach..."

"Just wanted to thank you." He finished the water and held the glass out, suddenly looking about six years old. "More?"

Dan took it. "Nah, I think that's about all you can hold. You'll probably be hungover tomorrow, but I bet it isn't so bad." He paused in indecision and bit his lip before leaning down and hugging Rorschach. "And I do love you, buddy." He stood, and stretched. "Now get some sleep." He couldn't help tucking the blankets in better before going to the door and switching off the light, and smiled to see Rorschach snuggling down comfortably.

"Night, Daniel." Rorschach croaked.

The next day he woke up late and embarrassed, but he ate the eggs Dan made him and was fit enough to vanish through the tunnel without Dan worrying any more than he would about anyone.


End file.
